


Tainted Blood

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Nine vampire clans started to work together and had chosen the strongest 24 that would fight against Orion, another clan that is killing other clans in order to rule the world.However, Inakuni Raimon had kept something very important from the rest, that Hiura is a Dhampir (a child born with a vampire and human as parents). And for some, Dhampirs are considered a disgrace to the vampire kind. And they should be eliminated.Will the selected Inakuni Raimon members be able to protect Hiura's secret? Will Inazuma Japan ever accept this? And what is Froy's connection to Hiura?





	1. Chapter 1

Froy looked at the unconscious vampire in front of him.

He couldn't understand why he had rushed to save him...

Someone who belonged to the enemy...

He watched as the cuts and bruises on the unconscious boy's body slowly starting to heal until there wasn't any trace of wounds at all.

The only wounds that were left was the ones causes by hissatsu techniques.

Wounds inflicted by hissatsu techniques heal slower than wounds that they get from falls or something.

But what was this feeling that he was getting as he stared at the blue haired boy?

Why does he feel the need to protect this boy?

Why does he suddenly feel so possessive?

Why did his vampire senses go overdrive when he saw the boy got hurt?

Clutching the boy tighter on his chest, he went to a secret hideout that only belonged to him and no one else knows of before putting him on the bed.

This was the first time that Froy had felt this way.

Sure, he was protective of his friends and family, but not to the point that he was currently feeling towards the boy.

His eyes widened as he realized something.

Could it be...

That this boy...

Is his **mate**...?

Clutching his shirt tightly, more questions raised in his head.

How come this boy was a notch weaker than the others?

His hissatsu technique looked very powerful, but was easily stopped by Froy's team.

Vampires can easily overpower him, and it was evident that this boy was Inazuma Japan's weakest link.

And why does his scent and aura differ from the rest?

All vampires had the same auras, except there is an overwhelming power that can be felt from the stronger ones. Strong, yet the same.

But this vampire had a different aura surrounding him. There was the regular vampire's aura, and something Froy can't point his finger on.

"Inazuma Japan is hiding a dark secret that can ruin them if Orion finds out." Froy said to himself as he brushed the light blue hair on the unconscious boy's face. "And for some reason, I get that feeling its connected to you. I should take you to Orion's headquarters, seeing as you're an enemy. Either make you one of us or torture you for information... But why can't I bring myself to do it? Why are my senses telling me to give you back to your clan? Tsk."

Froy then looked outside, eyes scanning the vast darkness that the night provided.

"Your clan is probably looking for you. Some might be even out for blood just because we managed to get a member of the clan. I saw how two or three of them looked at you when our clans met earlier. Was it fondness? Adoration? Love? Why do I get this feeling that I should be the only one beside you?" Froy asked in frustration.

"Are you really my mate?" Froy asked once again.

_"HIURA!"_

_"HIURA?! ARE YOU HERE?!"_

_"ANSWER US, HIURA!"_

"So your name is Hiura..." Froy said as he looked at Hiura once again.

Somehow, the name felt right on his lips.

Froy's fangs slowly showed up. "I guess stirring up another commotion between our clans would be fun. Don't worry. I'd return you to them. For now. But if we manage to get our hands on you again, we'd make you part of Orion." Froy said before biting on Hiura's neck, earning a pained whimper from the unconscious boy.

As soon as Froy started to drink the smaller boy's blood, he realized two things.

One, his blood is unnaturally sweeter than the others'. He is, without a doubt, Froy's mate.

And he needs to protect him, at all costs.

Meaning, he'd really have to return the boy to his own clan.

And two....

Froy smirked as he pulled away, not even bothering to close up the punctures that he made as he wiped the blood off his lips.

"Now I know Inazuma Japan's secret..." He smirked before pushing Hiura off the hideout, making him fall on the ground.

It didn't even take a few minutes before Hiura was found by his 'family'. Some were growling at the bite that Froy had made, promising that they will make Orion pay for this. The one with a cap sealed the puncture wounds which were soon gone.

After making sure that Hiura was alright, they all left to their own place.

Froy didn't bite to aim for the kill, he just wanted to find out who the boy was by taking a bit of his blood and go through some of his memories.

"Interesting... We have a Dhampir as an enemy... A Dhampir as my mate." Froy said as he bitterly watched the group disappear in the distance.

* * *

A certain white haired vampire looked at the still-unconscious vampire on the bed.

They all had just arrived and Nosaka had ruled out that Hiura might've had heavy injures that was causing the current state of the blue haired boy.

Everyone could tell that the bite they saw earlier was just meant to drink blood and nothing else.

"Aniki, staring at him won't make him wake up." The white haired vampire's younger brother said as the orange haired boy approached him.

"Atsuya.... Its nothing. He's my roommate. Of course I'd be worried." Fubuki said.

"Tsk. Worry about yourself first. You and Ichihoshi got the blunt of Innocent Drive during the fight." Atsuya said.

"My wounds would heal in an hour or two." Fubuki said

"Nosaka has mentioned that Hiura's over-exhausted. That amount of power he used to protect us was too much for a Dhampir to handle. But he'd be fine. Probably be sleeping for a day or two." Atsuya said.

"Is that so..." Fubuki said softly before holding Hiura's hand and clutched it tightly.

"Aniki. Your protectiveness over him will result you getting killed one day." Atsuya said.

"If only he was our fated partner, Atsuya... Then we could've chosen him not to fight along in this battle." Fubuki said angrily

Atsuya stared at his twin for a moment before sighing.

There's nothing much he can do with his brother right now.

All he can do is to wait until he calms down.


	2. How Everything Started

** _Inakuni Raimon._ **

** _Outei Tsukinomiya._ **

** _Seishou._ **

** _Kidokawa Seishuu._ **

** _Zeus._ **

** _Tonegawa Tousen._ **

** _Teikoku._ **

** _Hakuren._ **

** _Eisei._ **

The nine most powerful vampire clans in Japan, with Inakuni Raimon currently being the strongest.

"Well? What's the point of this gathering? I'd rather spend my time hunting for a prey you know." Fubuki Atsuya, a member of the Hakuren clan, asked.

"Is it a get together? We just saw each other last week!" Inamori Asuto, Inakuni Raimon's second leader, asked. He had been in charge for the clan when Michinari got injured for a while. But now, Michinari was back on his feet and is now able to lead his clan once again.

"I'm afraid this isn't just a regular get together," Kidou Yuuto, a member of the Seishou clan, said seriously.

With the tone of his voice, everyone suddenly became alert.

"There is an clan from Russia that's slowly taking over the world to rule. They had managed to take Korea, Brazil and a few other countries. They are known as Orion." Kidou said

"It won't be long before they target Japan. That's why we have decided to unite our clans and choose the strongest 24 members and create a new clan." Endou said

"Wait a minute, what makes you think we'd agree to unify our clans with the others?" Haizaki asked

"Yeah. There's a reason why we all have separate clans you know." Hiroto said.

"It can be done temporarily. Just until the war is done." Gouenji said. "After that, Inazuma Japan can disband and we could all go back as separate clans. But for now, we need everyone's help."

There was a low murmur between each clans before, one by one, they started to agree.

Endou smiled at them.

"Don't think this is a permanent thing though." Atsuya said.

"Atsuya. Let's not start a fight with the others. Your aggression is causing reactions to the other vampires around you, you know." Fubuki said.

Atsuya didn't say anything and just looked away.

"The ones what we have on the list for Inazuma Japan are:

Saginuma Osamu   
Nishikage Seiya   
Kozoumaru Sasuke   
Gouenji Shuuya   
Haizaki Ryouhei   
Mizukamiya Seiryuu   
Fudou Akio  
Kidou Yuuto  
Goujin Tetsunosuke  
Ichihoshi Hikaru  
Fubuki Atsuya   
Fubuki Shirou  
Umihara Norika   
Sakanoue Noboru   
Kazemaru Ichirouta  
Inamori Asuto  
Kira Hiroto   
Kiyama Tatsuya  
Afuro Terumi  
Iwato Takashi  
Mansaku Yuuichirou  
Hiura Kirina  
Nosaka Yuuma  
Endou Mamoru

Endou would be our leader and Nosaka would be the one to replace him if needed." Gouenji said, reading through the list.

Everyone from the Inakuni Raimon (except for Haizaki, who doesn't have any clue on what their problem was) when Hiura's name was mentioned.

Even the said boy looked a bit scared.

"Captain..." Asuto said, looking at him. Both Hiura and Mansaku did so as well. Kozoumaru moved closer to Hiura in a protective manner.

Haizaki noticed Kozoumaru's aggression. "Oi. What's wrong with you?"

"Can we talk about something in private?" Michinari asked, to which Kidou and Endou nodded before the whole Inakuni Raimon excused themselves from the meeting room and went to another soundproof room.

They didn't need the other vampires accidentally hearing what they were going to talk about.

"What is this about?" Haizaki asked, looking at the Inakuni Raimon's serious faces.

"Asuto. I think Hiura should really stay in Inazuma Japan." Michinari said.

"But Captain! He'd be safer if he is with you!" Asuto said.

"But we can't protect him if we get attacked." Okuiri said.

"What is happening?!" Haizaki growled angrily, his aggression making everyone growl back at him.

"Haizaki. Calm down." Hiura said softly, he was scared. His vampire side was also acting up, wanting to lash at Haizaki to protect his family. But his rational side was telling him that Haizaki is now part of the family.

"Haizaki. There is something you should know about." Michinari said seriously, looking at the youngest vampire. "And promise us you'd keep it as a secret from everyone for as long as you can."

"A secret?" Haizaki asked, now confused.

"Haizaki... Once you guys are in the war against Orion, protect Hiura for us who weren't chosen." Michinari said.

"Protect you?" Haizaki said, looking at Hiura "Of course I'd protect him! He's family!"

"You still don't know why we ask you to do this." Kozoumaru said before looking at Hiura.

"I'm a Dhampir, Haizaki." Hiura said, not meeting Haizaki's eyes.

"A Dhampir?!" Haizaki said in shock "But... That's impossible. Dhampirs are considered as a shame for our ki-" Haizaki stopped talking when he saw the sad smile on Hiura's face.

"I know... And I'd be their priority target if they found out about me. I'm a disgrace to vampires. I shouldn't be even considered one." Hiura said softly

"Hiura. Don't say that. Even if you're a Dhampir you managed to fight against the other clans and won against them." Mansaku said.

"I want Hiura to stay in Inazuma Japan. At least he'd be surrounded with the strongest vampires and could be protected." Michinari said.

"are you going to tell anyone from the current clan though?" Haizaki asked.

Hiura shook his head. "I don't want them to know... For now. I still don't trust them enough with this secret."

Haizaki sighed before patting his head. "I understand... Thank you, Hiura. For telling me."

Hiura smiled a bit. "Aren't you uncomfortable though?"

"Why should I be uncomfortable? Its a shock, especially you managed to fight on equal grounds with vampires at a stronger level. But don't let your status get in the way. It will hinder your true abilities. Who's the vampire?"

"My mom is... Then my dad is a human. I was given to my grandmother who's a human after my parents died." Hiura said.

Haizaki nodded before his eyes widened when Hiura's eyes flashed in a bright red color. "Oi... Hiura..."

Asuto and Mansaku looked in alarm.

"There aren't any humans nearby to help him... I managed to get a drink earlier. It won't affect me if he drinks a bit of my blood." Mansaku said "Go!"

Everyone nodded before running out of the room.

"Haizaki, let's go!" Asuto said.

"What's happening? Didn't he get a drink for the past days?!" Haizaki asked as Asuto pulled him out of the room.

"One thing about Hiura, he's not yet used to drinking blood since he's raised by a human. Everyone thought Hiura was a human from the start. An accident had to happen in our island before we found out that he's one. The scent of the blood was so strong when a bad car accident happened it actually triggered his vampire side. He lost control and tried to kill us, until Mansaku managed to make him drink his blood. When he's in control, he tries to avoid drinking blood. He's still hesitant about it. But when he's about to lose control like what you saw earlier, we'd let him drink our blood." Asuto said before looking at the door. "That's one problem of vampires being raised by humans... Their morals get in the way with our needs. That's why, out of everyone in Inakuni, its Hiura who tends to lose control of his vampire side more."

"Not drinking blood? Is he trying to kill himself?!" Haizaki screamed before the door where the others were opened.

"Kill who, Haizaki?" Kidou asked.

"A... Er... Um..." Haizaki said, trying to find the words.

"Hiura didn't manage to drink blood before we came here." Michinari said

Endou's eyes widened. "He what?"

"Won't he lose control?" Sakanoue asked.

"He nearly did. His eyes went red." Haizaki said before looking at the door. "Mansaku is in the room with him. He said that he'll be giving Hiura some of his blood."

"That was really careless of him." Kidou said, shaking his head.

"Oi. Don't talk about Hiura that way." Haizaki growled. "Kid has more problems than you can imagine."

Asuto and the others raised their eyebrows.

Haizaki was being protective of Hiura again.

"And what could those problems be?" Kidou asked.

Haizaki was about to growl loudly when the door opened.

Mansaku went out with a bit of blood on the neck part of his shirt and a pouting Hiura beside him.

Michinari chuckled "Still a messy drinker, aren't we Hiura?" He teased

Hiura only pouted before walking away from the group.

"adorable." Mizukamiya said as they watched the vampire leave.

"Eh? Mizukamiya-san?" Asuto said.

"What? Its rare to find a vampire that's a messy eater these days you know." Mizukamiya chuckled. "Say... Does he have a mate already?"

The Inakuni Raimon all glared at Mizukamiya.

"Don't you dare," Michinari said.

"Hmm~" Mizukamiya only smiled at them before he was beside Hiura in a matter of seconds.

"Oi!" Haizaki shouted

Mizukamiya held Hiura's hand and winked at him. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Kidou could only sighed. "So Mizukamiya found another target to play with." He said before entering the room.

Asuto appeared beside Hiura and protectively hugged his best friend. "No! Hiura won't go out with you!"

"Why are you answering for me?" Hiura asked.

"Hiura! You're not yet allowed to date!" Asuto said.

"Date? I thought he only wanted to hang out." Hiura said. "Aren't friends allowed to go out with each other."

Mizukamiya sulked in the corner of the room.

"Aaaaand another person was friendzoned by Hiura." Mansaku said. "All thanks to his cluelessness."


	3. Fubuki Shirou Finds Out

A day after the selection of Inazuma Japan, the vampires had chosen a new spot on where to live (since they weren't comfortable in having others living in their clans' homes.)

It was a huge adjustment for everyone, and they even had to draw sticks in order to know who rooms with who, except for Norika who had the room for herself.

Fubuki looked at the light blue haired vampire who was his roommate. The younger vampire looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Have you eaten yet?" Fubuki asked.

"Eaten what?" Hiura asked, and Fubuki raised his eyebrows at the odd question.

"What else do we eat, Hiura-kun?" Fubuki chuckled and missed the way how Hiura tensed up at the question.

"Oh... Um... Yeah... Stupid question..." Hiura said. "I think I'll ask Asuto or Mansaku for some."

"Why not mine? They might be resting. The move from our homes to here was a bit exhausting." Fubuki offered.

Hiura looked down. "Thank you for the offer... But... I haven't taken anyone's blood besides Inakuni's..."

"Why not?" Fubuki asked, curious at what he meant.

'Oh god... What do I say?' Hiura thought before looking at Fubuki "I'm not good in hunting?"

Fubuki blinked at the answer. "Hiura-kun. You were able to fight against me. I know how strong you are. Its not possible that you can't be strong, at all. Come on. If its just blood that you need, I can give you a bit. Just until Kozoumaru, Saginuma and Nishikage returns from the blood bank nearest to this place."

"I'm not sure, Fubuki-san. I should really just go to Asuto..." Hiura said, not meeting Fubuki's eyes.

"I heard that you lost control yesterday." Fubuki said, and saw how Hiura tensed. "If I let you out of our room and you lose control on the way to Asuto-kun or Mansaku-kun's rooms, you could be killed by the others. Remember, most of the members here are the leaders of each pack."

Hiura hesitated.

"Besides, I'm your roommate. I should take care of you. And providing some blood isn't a big deal for me." Fubuki smiled before patting Hiura's head. "What's making you so reluctant?"

"I...." Hiura tried to answer, but couldn't find the right words. He couldn't just tell someone who he barely knew about his secret.

True, Fubuki looked more trustworthy than the others here in Inazuma Japan. But that doesn't mean Fubuki won't have any beliefs at all. What if he's one of those vampires who think that his kind should be eliminated? What if Fubuki suddenly decided to kill him after finding out?

"Hiura-kun?" Fubuki said, gently holding Hiura by the shoulders. "Your fangs are out. You're thirsty."

Hiura looked at him and hesitated once again.

"Hiura-kun. You don't want to lose control here." Fubuki reminded.

Hiura gave him a small nod before gently biting on Fubuki's neck and whimpered when blood filled his lips.

Fubuki raised his eyebrows. There was something odd about Hiura.

The way he bit on his neck was like how a very young vampires bite in order to eat. I

Its like... Hiura wasn't that experienced in this.

But how can that be?

Fubuki could feel his blood trickling down his neck to his shirt.

He then felt Hiura pull away before Fubuki touched his own neck, feeling that the punctures were still open.

"You didn't close them?" Fubuki asked and looked at Hiura in worry when Hiura looked away.

"I... I can't... I don't have that power to heal bite wounds. Even if I was the one who did it." Hiura said.

Fubuki frowned. How can he not be able to heal it? "What do you mean, Hiura-kun?"

Hiura gently wiped off the excess blood from his lips before licking it from his hand. "I don't have that ability."

"All vampires have that ability, Hiura-kun." Fubuki said before using his own healing ability to close it.

"My healing ability is only limited to being able to heal faster from wounds like cuts, falls or something. It takes longer for me to heal the wounds from hissatsu attacks. But I won't be able to heal wounds from bites. Either I do it to other vampires or they do it to me." Hiura explained

Fubuki frowned before pinning Hiura on the wall. There was a blank yet cold look on Fubuki's eyes that it made Hiura shiver in fear. Not even his vampire instincts can fight against a leader of a clan who's killer instincts was directed at him.

"Just what are you hiding, Hiura-kun?" Fubuki asked in a cold voice. "Or do you want me to find it out myself? How come your abilities are different from the rest of us. Its weird you know? Our saliva should be able to heal bite wounds, yet yours cannot. Tell me Hiura-kun... Why is that?"

Hiura shook his head, not wanting to answer.

"Going to play it like that?" Fubuki asked as his fangs came out.

Hiura whimpered "Asuto... Mansaku... Help..."

"Our rooms are soundproof for a reason, Hiura-kun. So that no one could accidentally hear what we are talking about. Asuto-kun and Mansaku-kun won't be able to hear you." Fubuki said before losing his patience. His leader instincts got the best of him and bit Hiura's neck. Not to drink Hiura's blood but to use his blood to go through his memories.

Fubuki's eyes widened and regretfully pulled away before looking at the petrified vampire in front of him.

He now understood.

He understood why Hiura only prefers to drink Inakuni Raimon's blood.

He understood why Hiura was reluctant in answering his questions.

He understood why Hiura lacked some abilities that a normal vampire usually possessed.

And the answer is... He isn't a normal vampire at all.

'so that's why he asked what kind of food has he eaten...' Fubuki thought before his fangs retracted and gently ran his tongue on Hiura's neck to close the punctures.

He didn't mean to force Hiura's secret out of his will.

"Hiura-kun... You're a Dhampir...?" Fubuki asked softly

"A-Are you going to kill me?" Hiura asked, not completely answering Fubuki's question but Fubuki could tell it was a 'yes'.

"No, of course not." Fubuki said softly and gently hugged him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. My leader instincts got the best of me. I'm sorry."

Hiura gave a small nod. "I'm scared that the others would know."

"I know. I know. Shhh. Don't worry. I won't tell them. No one would know. Your secret is safe with me." Fubuki said, rubbing his hand in circles on Hiura's back. "If anyone would react negatively to this, I'd protect you. And I'm sure the others from Inakuni Raimon would do so as well."

"I want to go to Mansaku." Hiura said after a few moments of silence between them, yet Fubuki was relieved that Hiura didn't push him away.

"Go ahead." Fubuki said before watching Hiura leave the room.

Hiura knocked softly on Mansaku and Sakanoue's shared room before the door was opened by the taller vampire.

Fubuki watched as the Mansaku worriedly asked questions but Hiura only shook his head and hugged Mansaku.

"Aniki. Why is there blood on your neck?" Atsuya suddenly asked.

"Oh." Fubuki gave a small smile. "I gave some to Hiura-kun."

"Eh... And I thought it was just a joke when someone said he's a messy eater." Atsuya chuckled.

Fubuki gently touched his neck where Hiura had bit him earlier. "I know you were listening to what was happening a while ago."

"So what if I was?" Atsuya said

"Atsuya. Let go of your beliefs about them. He's different from them." Fubuki said.

"Dhampirs killed our parents Aniki. Just because he looks weak doesn't mean he's not one of them." Atsuya growled.

"Unlike those dhampirs who killed our parents, Hiura-kun was raised by a human. It was only a year ago that they discovered Hiura-kun is a vampire." Fubuki said

"A dhampir is a dhampir. And I'm going to get rid of him." Atsuya said

"Do it and you'd have the whole Inakuni Raimon going after your neck." Fubuki said. "And they're the strongest clan right now. Not even getting assisted with the previous Raimon's help." Fubuki said "And I would be your enemy too."

"Aniki..." Atsuya said in disbelief

"I'm not saying that I'm forgetting what those dhampirs did to our parents. What I'm saying is Hiura-kun is different from them. He's reluctant to hunt. To drink blood." Fubuki said

"Tsk... Why would even Inakuni take in a dhampir in the first place?" Atsuya said

"I wasn't able to go through that part of his memories..." Fubuki said

Atsuya only looked at Fubuki before looking at Hiura with a dark look 'Just because Aniki said not to attack you doesn't mean I won't. I'd get my timing right when none of them are here, you filthy little dhampir.'


	4. Atsuya Strikes Part 1

It took Hiura DAYS before he finally relaxed on the presence of the other vampires.

He had been jumpy around them, sometimes even growling without him knowing if they get too close for his liking. Mansaku would only pat his head to bring his rational side back if that happens.

The only one who he hasn't growled at were the members who were leaders at the previous clans.

"Hiura has been rather distant, isn't he?" Endou asked

Gouenji, Kidou and Kazemaru looked at him.

"We all are at some members. We're just not yet used to each other. Give him time, Endou." Kazemaru said as he took a sip from the blood on the glass.

"I just didn't expect that he'd be this shy after I fought against his clan." Endou said.

"One wouldn't expect you are friendly, too friendly, if you're off the battlefield, Endou." Gouenji said

"We're running low on blood bags. The one near our home doesn't have any spare ones already. We have to change our target location. It'll be days before the blood banks puts their new supplies, and if we wait that long... We might have to deal with out of control vampires." Kidou said, looking at everyone through his goggles.

"The nearest blood bank is too far though." Kazemaru said. "Maybe we should let Tatsuya and Mizukamiya join the three this time?"

Gouenji shrugged before nodding.

"Maybe that'll be for the best right now. Double on our restocking. I'd tell them now." Kidou said before drinking the rest of the blood from his glass before putting it on the sink and went to the dorm rooms.

"It has been rather quiet." Gouenji noted.

"The others went hunting. Said they want blood from fresh from humans today and not from blood bags. I can still handle it though." Kazemaru said

* * *

  
Atsuya had been observing the blue haired vampire for days, and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

He was annoyed. Very annoyed.

Hiura was NEVER alone.

He was always with the Inakuni members or Fubuki. Sometimes with Kazemaru or Nosaka.

He was just never alone.

Growling, Atsuya lied down on a tree. He then looked down when he heard Hiura's voice as he and Mansaku talked.

"Are you sure you don't want to go hunting with us today?" Mansaku asked and sighed when Hiura shook his head.

"I don't feel up to it. I'll just stay here. Kazemaru-san is here with Captain and Gouenji-san and Kidou-san." Hiura smiled

"Fine. I'd just bring you a bag of blood." Mansaku said. "You rest. You look too exhausted. You've been in your guard so much Asuto keeps on waking up feeling your restlessness." Mansaku said.

Hiura smiled and nodded "I guess I'd be able to rest more today."

Atsuya couldn't believe his luck.

Hiura was going to be left alone by Inakuni. And his brother wasn't even around.

It was time to play with his prey.

"Alright. Take care. I'd try to sneak in some blueberry cheesecake for you." Mansaku said before chuckling when Hiura smiled brightly

"Please do!" Hiura said and Mansaku kissed his forehead before leaving.

To humans, they could've looked like they disappeared or teleported. But to vampires, it was like watching someone running regularly.

Once that Atsuya was sure that Mansaku wasn't going to come back anymore, he jumped and pinned Hiura on the ground. "I've waited for days to do this, Hiura Kirina." He said, his fangs were out and eyes blood red.

Hiura's eyes widened before his eyes went red as well, fangs showing and tried to get Atsuya off him.

Atsuya chuckled and his vampire claws showed up and positioned them on Hiura's neck, making the smaller male froze. "You sure you're going to fight back? You do know I'm known to decapitate my preys, you filthy little dhampir."

Hiura's eyes widened "How did you...?"

"Don't worry... No one told me. I found it on my own." Atsuya smirked before his hatred started to show "your filthy kind shouldn't even exist. Doesn't matter if you're a comrade or not." He said, putting pressure on Hiura's neck

Hiura whimpered in fear and once again tried to get free from the threat in front of him.

"But... It'll be fun to play with you for a little bit." Atsuya said before leaning towards him. "Sad. No one from your clan is here to protect you tonight. Sadly, I can't make you bleed, or I'd get Captain and the other's attention." Atsuya pouted before grabbing Hiura by his hair and dragged him somewhere further from their home, ignoring and enjoying the pained whimpers from the blue haired boy.

Once he was sure that they won't be heard, he threw Hiura to the rocks and smirked when he heard it crack when Hiura collided on it. "Oh. That isn't enough~ you might be used to it~" Atsuya said before a black and red wave appeared on his hand and punched Hiura on the chest, and he enjoyed when Hiura screamed as his ribs shattered.

"Your kind killed my parents... I'd make you suffer before I finish you off." Atsuya said before punching Hiura on the shoulder, shattering the bones to pieces. "Are you sure you're the one who won against my clan? Why is it so easy to destroy you right now?"

Hiura didn't answer, mind too blank with pain. If only Atsuya didn't use part of his hissatsu power, the pain would disappear in a minute. But with a hissatsu, even if only a part of it was used, it can take hours or days before they completely recover from it.

"I'm talking to you!" Atsuya said before crushing Hiura's kneecaps.

"Just kill me... Just kill me...!" Hiura begged, tears running down his cheeks.

"Kill you? Just like that? That won't be fun." Atsuya said "Time for you to forget things." Atsuya said, before biting on Hiura's neck, not bothering to be gentle and choose a spot where it would be too painful, earning a voiceless scream from his prey. He then started to wipe off the memories of what he did to Hiura and altered it a bit, making it appear like he was attacked by someone else.

He pulled away harshly, making a bad gash on Hiura's neck and watched as Hiura lost consciousness.

He smirked before leaving Hiura on his own. Hiura's scent of blood had flooded the place.

He doesn't care if Orion might find him there.

They could use him to torture him for information.

They won't get anything from the kid though.

He had made sure that his work was messy for Hiura but clean for him, there wasn't even a trace of Hiura's blood on him.

"I'd have fun next time I'm in the mood to play~" Atsuya chuckled darkly and went back to the clan's home.

* * *

Nishikage, Kozoumaru, Saginuma, Tatsuya and Mizukamiya looked at the direction where the strong scent of blood was, their eyes turning slightly red.

"Should we check it out? We might be able to get some of it to take home." Mizukamiya asked and the four nodded.

Tatsuya took their blood transferring things with him and they all ran towards the source of the sweet and heavenly scent.

They weren't, however, prepared to see a comrade of theirs in a heavily injured state.

"HIURA!!" Kozoumaru screamed as he went to him. He gently moved him and they gasped when he saw his state.

His bones were shattered, but the scariest part was the neck wound.

The only way to kill vampires is through decapitation, however it was evident that the attacker only made things more painful for Hiura.

"What is he doing here?" Saginuma asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Hiura would never hunt on his own." Kozoumaru said as he gently carried him, growling angrily when they got near.

"Could it be... Orion?" Tatsuya asked as he observed Hiura's condition. "They aimed to torture him. Maybe for information?"

Kozoumaru growled, and the four tensed up. The Inakuni Raimon member was very aggressive right now. If the others felt this aggression without knowing why, a fight might start between them.

"Kozoumaru, we should bring him home. Explain to captain what we found." Mizukamiya said

Kozoumaru glared "Oh. Why haven't I thought of that?" He said sarcastically before he ran at full speed back home.

Tatsuya only placed a hand on Mizukamiya's shoulder.

"Its okay. I understand. His clan member was attacked. Our clan member was attacked. We should go before he decides to bite off their heads for not understanding the situation." Mizukamiya said before the other four ran back as well.

* * *

They arrived with Kozoumaru growling at Kazemaru, Gouenji, Kidou, Atsuya and Endou and had his claws out as they tried to take Hiura from him, wanting to see the extent of the damage and help the blue haired boy.

"Kozoumaru! They can help Hiura right now!" Tatsuya said

"Shut up! The only ones who can help are from Inakuni!" Kozoumaru said, clutching Hiura tighter on his arms

"You're going to make him suffer more if the bleeding on his neck won't stop!" Saginuma said, and this made Kozoumaru freeze.

"Kozoumaru, hand him over." Gouenji said as he gently took Hiura from him, but Kozoumaru kept an eye on him.

"What happened?" Endou asked the others.

"We only managed to get a scent of blood deep in the forest. Then we saw him like that." Nishikage said.

"But how did he even got there? Hiura won't just leave without telling anyone." Kazemaru said.

"Maybe he got thirsty?" Atsuya asked.

Kidou shook his head "Asuto told me some things about Hiura. He's not going to drink anything unless its from Inakuni Raimon. Fubuki was an exception because he somehow got his trust."

Atsuya frowned internally at that, but kept his usual 'I-don't-care' look. "Oh... I didn't know that."

"How is he?" Endou asked Gouenji

"His ribs, left shoulder and both kneecap bones are shattered. It'll take days to heal, a hissatsu was used." Gouenji said before looking up "I'm more concerned with the neck. We can heal it, but the amount of blood loss will make him attack all of us for the kill when he wakes up."

"I got more blood bags from the hospital I sneaked into." Tatsuya said. "We need to do a blood transfusion."

Gouenji nodded

Asuto and Mansaku suddenly went in the room, eyes slightly red.

"The scent of the blood is so strong. Did a blood bag explode or something?" Asuto asked, looking at the others one by one... until his eyes fell on Hiura.

That's when Mansaku and Asuto's eyes turned dark red, ready to kill at whoever did this.

"You two, calm down for now. He needs you two to close the wound on his neck while Tatsuya and I will prepare the things needed for the blood transfusion." Gouenji said, giving some space between him and the couch where Hiura was on, not wanting to cause any problems between him and the angry vampires.

Mansaku closed his eyes before they were back to the regular shade of blue, but had a tight frown on his face. "What happened? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"We found him deep in the forest, heavily injured already." Kozoumaru said, answering for the others. He knew that Mansaku wouldn't snap much at him compared to the others.

"Hiura said he'd stay here. And he's not the type to wander off on his own." Mansaku said, his voice held this unnatural coldness.

"I don't think Hiura went there willingly. He must've been brought there by the one who attacked him. We suspect its Orion who did it." Kozoumaru said

Atsuya hid a smirk behind his scarf.

Mansaku glared at everyone "Leave us be for now. Or I might lose my patience towards all of you."


	5. Losing Control

When Gouenji and Tatsuya went in Hiura and Fubuki's shared room, the bite wound was already closed.

But the scent of Hiura's blood was still all over the building.

Mansaku gave the two a look before he carefully observed what the two was going to do, giving them a very careful look.

"Five bags." Mansaku said, making Gouenji and Tatsuya look at him. "I've given him some of my blood. But he's still going to need five bags of blood."

"That much...?" Tatsuya said as he looked at the smaller teen.

"The face of the attacker was blurred. It all happened so fast Hiura couldn't keep up with the attacks. But Hiura did do one thing..." Mansaku said softly

"What is it?" Gouenji asked after attaching the plastic needle on Hiura's arm for the blood transfusion.

"He must be in so much pain for him to say this... He begged the vampire to kill him." Mansaku said and the two looked in alarm.

"He what?" Tatsuya said before frowning "Just what did that vampire want with him?" Tatsuya growled.

A very upset Nosaka and Fubuki went in the room.

"I've heard." Nosaka said, looking at the blue haired vampire who was still unconscious.

"I went through his memories. I couldn't see the face of the vampire that attacked him." Mansaku said again, looking at the two newcomers.

'So it wasn't Atsuya...?' Fubuki thought to himself

"But we all suspect its Orion." Nosaka said before looking at them "We should leave him to rest, there's nothing we can do but wait until he wakes up."

Mansaku, Gouenji and Tatsuya nodded before they all left, leaving Fubuki alone in his and Hiura's room.

Fubuki gently ran his hand on Hiura's face, frowning as he saw the pained look present on Hiura's face despite being unconscious.

"I won't leave you alone again. I'm sure everyone won't, but I will protect you more. I don't want a repeat of what you went through earlier this night." Fubuki said softly, running his fingers on Hiura's hair, hoping that somehow it'll distract him from the pain.

"Do you believe me now? That it wasn't me who attacked him." Atsuya said from the doorway

Fubuki gave his brother a glance before nodding

"I still don't like how attached you are getting to that stupid dhampir you know," Atsuya said

"Don't call him names when I'm around, Atsuya. And don't act like you didn't like getting close to him when Inazuma Japan started."

"That was when I still didn't know what he is. Drop it Aniki. You won't make me change his mind about him." Atsuya said. Hr gave Hiura a look filled with hatred before leaving the room

Fubuki sighed before going to his own bed, taking a book and occasionally glancing at Hiura.

* * *

Ever since the attack on one of their members, everyone had been on their guard.

Fubuki sometimes pretends to be asleep when Mansaku and Asuto goes to Hiura, secretly administering human medicine to Hiura's body to help with the pain or he just leaves the room stating that he'd give them some alone time.

It has been four days since the attack. Despite Hiura's body had went back to normal, the blue haired vampire still hasn't regained consciousness.

And this scared everyone, especially the ones from Inakuni Raimon.

What state will Hiura would be in when he wakes up?

Is the five bags of blood enough for him and won't be attacking anyone when he wakes up?

"Do you think we should seal the memory for now?" Asuto asked, getting everyone's attention. "I mean, we already know what happened. The vampire that attacked him brought him to that place and then did it to him."

"As tempting as it sounds to protect him Asuto, don't you find it odd? That Hiura's memories about it have some missing bits in it." Haizaki said

"For one, there wasn't a memory on how the attacker got a hold of him. What were the questions being asked. The attacker's main objective. I don't think its merely a warning for us." Nosaka said.

"Why not change him with someone else? He's being a burden to all of us right now." Atsuya said, making everyone look at him. With the Inakuni Raimon looking at him with a dangerous look on their eyes.

"What did you say?" Mansaku growled

"There's a reason I chose him, Atsuya. And no one predicted that this would happen." Kidou said "So my answer to that question is no. He is staying."

Atsuya tsked before looking away.

"I'm sorry about him. He's like that sometimes." Fubuki said to the angry vampires.

"If we hear one more thing about Hiura leaving, Inakuni would declare a fight between that vampire's clan." Goujin said.

"Goujin, calm down-" Kazemaru was cut off when they heard something crashing from the second floor.

"Could it be... Another attack?" Sakanoue said before all of them rushed to Hiura's room.

When Mansaku opened the door, they were greeted with a deep-red-eyed Hiura who's vampire claws and fangs were out, ready to attack.

"Hiura-!" Mansaku said and his eyes widened as Hiura appeared in front of him, about to strike a finishing blow.

And a scent of blood suddenly filled the whole room...

**...a certain scent of blood that is very familiar to Atsuya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fubuki's eyes were wide in shock as Hiura used his claws and stabbed someone by the neck who was about to hurt him and Mansaku.

But at the process of protecting Fubuki and Mansaku, Hiura got scratched on the arm. Some of his blood ended up on Atsuya's face.

"Pull him away before Hiura kills him! We need to interrogate this vampire..." Kidou said as Goujin and Golem took the half conscious vampire while Mansaku and Asuto whispered some things to Hiura, trying to calm him down and prevent him from killing the outsider.

"Fubuki, are you okay?" Kazemaru asked the still shocked vampire

"That vampire... Was aiming to kill me... But Hiura-kun..." Fubuki said softly

Kazemaru nodded "He was agitated at the fact that someone was here. And got very angry when you and Mansaku nearly got hurt."

Fubuki slowly looked at Hiura who was back to normal and was on Mansaku's arms, really tired.

Atsuya couldn't believe his eyes.

The vampire that he nearly killed days ago, was the one who protected his older brother.

And nearly killed a vampire who's skills were way advanced than his just to protect his friends.

"Wash your face." Haizaki said, looking at Atsuya. "I don't like the fact that its Hiura's blood that's on your cheeks."

Atsuya glared but did what he was told.

He gave Hiura a last look before leaving the room.

He didn't like this.

He wasn't going to change his mind about him just because he saved Fubuki.

* * *

Hiura was sitting on the bed as he greedily drank the glass of blood that Asuto had given him.

"Hiura," Kozoumaru said as he looked at him with a serious look.

Hiura looked at him and tilted his head.

"Can you tell us...? What happened days ago?" Kozoumaru asked

"The attack happened days ago?" Hiura asked in surprise

Mansaku, Asuto and Kozoumaru, the only ones present in the room, nodded.

Hiura frowned a bit, trying to remember some events.

"I don't recall how he got me from here. I do remember saying goodbye to Mansaku. Then its a blur. The next thing I remember is him saying I shouldn't be even alive because I'm a dhampir while beating me up..." Hiura said softly, playing with the glass on his hand.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Asuto asked

Hiura shook his head. "All I can say is... His eyes are scary. They're full of anger and hatred."

"You're not allowed to be alone for now, Hiura. Not until we find out who the attacker is." Asuto said, holding Hiura's hand tightly.

Hiura looked at him reluctantly "But you guys can't always stay beside me. You need to rest as well."

"We'll manage," Mansaku smiled at him and gently kissed his head.

"I've done nothing but give you guys problems since you found out a year ago." Hiura sighed.

"But you managed to change our most aggressive member, right?" Mansaku teased, winking at Hiura who looked at Mansaku then at Kozoumaru before giggling.

"Hey. Watch it," Kozoumaru said before pulling Hiura close to him. "Hiura's mine now since you two are roommates at Inakuni and he's my roommate."

"EH?! BUT HE'S OUR BEST FRIEND!" Asuto countered and pulled Hiura by the arm.

"I'm sure I'm closer to him than you are." Kozoumaru said as he kept a firm hold on Hiura's waist.

"You three, out of the room." Another voice said. They all looked and saw Fubuki Shirou with an un-amused look on his face. "Hiura-kun needs to rest and before any of you protest, he is MY roommate while all of us are here. Now go."


End file.
